I am Not Your Baby Boy
by Irish Donkey
Summary: Summer after 4th year. What if James and Lily HAD survived that night? How will Harry react? Features SLIGHT dark Harry.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

The tension was high at Privet Drive when Harry arrived home for the summer holidays, on the second day it finally exploded.

Vernon had only been speaking to him if it was to give him an order, while Dudley avoided him like the pox. On the odd chance that they did pass each other in the hall or by the bathroom, Dudley would immediately cover his mouth and run.

Apparently Petunia had also not forgotten or forgiven Harry for indirectly causing Dudley to eat the Ton Tongue Toffee the year before. Even though it was Fred and George who had been the ones to drop it, Harry was held responsible because they were his freaky friends.

It was Wednesday, and Harry was just sitting down to his second dinner at Privet Drive when Petunia had finally cracked. She had been acting peculiarly all day. Not once had she ordered him to do a single job, and she had even allowed him to keep his trunk in his room with him.

Needless to say Harry was very suspicious as to what was going on. His aunt had cooked dinner herself, and served him a rather large pile of rice, and a very small amount of everything else.

That was when Harry _knew_ something was amiss, but could only hazard a few guesses as to what it was.

He didn't _think_ that his aunt would try to murder him, but it would explain why she wasn't giving anyone else rice besides himself.

Petunia only confirmed his fears that something was not right as she kept watching him almost expectantly every time he picked up his fork. When Harry had made a move to leave, she had grabbed his wrist and yelled at him that he wasn't excused until he finished his rice.

That was icing on the cake. Never once, in his fourteen years of existence had Petunia ever forced or even urged him to eat, anything. Harry, noting the odd gleam in her eyes, said he had to go to the bathroom but would be back to finish his food afterwards.

Having no intentions of going to the bathroom, Harry dashed to his cupboard where, using the pickpocket he had received from Fred and George, he picked the lock open. While he was working, a voice kept nagging at the back of his head.

_His aunt had just tried to poison him! Harry knew that she wasn't fond of him, but poison! _Harry shook his head in wonder as the lock finally gave away.

Thanking Merlin that the hinges hadn't squeaked as he open the wooden door, Harry hurriedly reached inside. After grabbing his wand and firebolt, Harry cautiously made for the door. He had to get out before his relatives realized that he was not coming back.

He was only three feet away when suddenly Harry was thrown back as the door exploded. The force caused Harry to land in a heap against the far wall as bits of the door and dust settled around him.

_What was that! _Shaking his head in an effort to clear his vision, Harry readjusted his glasses, which had fallen from the bridge of his nose as his back had made contact with the hard wall.

"WHAT-DID YOU DO BOY!" Harry heard Vernon bellow as three blurry heads popped out of the kitchen and into Harry's view. Just as the three blobs started to take shape into the familiar faces of the Durselys, another figure blocked everything as it moved barley two inches from his very face.

Startled that someone was in the house, and even more shocked that they were so close to him, practically breathing in the air that was coming shakily out of his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Asked a feminine voice impatiently. Harry was so relieved that it wasn't a masked Death Eater or Voldemort in front of him that he only managed a weak nod in response. The face immediately moved away when he answered and stood, the person became recognizable. There, standing over Harry gripping her wand was Mrs. Figg.

Harry managed to hide his shock as his neighbor rounded on his family. He wasn't able to see her face, but he was certainly able to see the Dursley's. Dudley squeaked and duck back inside the safety of the kitchen quickly followed by his mother.

Only Vernon seemed to be able to stand up to the extremely irate witch. "Get out." He growled fiercely, though his eyes betrayed what he was really feeling inside. Fear.

Mrs. Figg took another step closer to Vernon. "Not without Harry." Vernon's show off bravado was pushed to his limits at Figg's last statement as he ran back inside to join his wife and son.

Harry was beginning to stand when he heard Vernon's shout from the kitchen. "Take the boy but don't expect us to take him back…ever!"

"Not a problem." Figg replied icily as she repaired the house back to its state as of ten minutes ago. Harry was fully on his feet again and was busy dusting himself off when Mrs. Figg whirled on him. "Is your head alright?" She said indicating the red gash that went from the right side of his forehead to the top of his cheekbone.

Harry was still too stunned too speak, but the pain in his head forced him too realize that he was indeed bleeding. Apparently Figg was getting impatient for an answer because she promptly began to tap her foot…loudly.

Harry raised his head and met her eyes. "Yes I'm fine, just a scratch." Figg looked unconvinced, but she didn't argue as she summoned his magical things.

"Where's the rest of you're things? You do have a trunk don't you?" Harry pointed his finger dumbly towards the stairs, indicating that it was upstairs.

With a flick of her wand, Harry's trunk appeared next his other things. "As you can tell I am a witch Harry, I have been watching after you ever since you came to Privet Drive." Harry, having already realized this, said nothing.

"The protection charms over you sent off the alarms in my house when your life was endangered. I immediately assumed that Death Eaters were attacking. Imagine my shock when I found none. Care to explain?"

In response Harry gave her a look that clearly said 'I don't want to talk about it.' "Where are you taking me?"

Figg returned the favor and didn't answer. Harry had no choice but to follow her out the door as she and his trunk left.

Harry was going to suggest taking the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron; he could spend the rest of the summer there. But Arabella apparently had other plans because she was in the middle of taking a note off a very familiar bird's leg. It was a Phoenix, Fawkes to be exact.

Harry stood there, dumbstruck for the second time that night as his old neighbor read the small piece of parchment hurriedly.

It must have been a short letter because it took her only a few moments for her head to snap back up and notice Harry. "I'm taking you to Hogwarts where Dumbledore intends for you to spend the rest of the summer." Harry had to follow her and his floating school things as she started to walk briskly towards her house. "We can floo there from my house, but we must hurry though because I was only able to get the network open for the next ten minutes. Dumbledore isn't expecting you so soon though. I told him I'd take you in the morning."

"But since I could only get our fireplaces connected for only the next, -" she paused to read her watch, "- nine minutes, you'll have to go now."

Harry couldn't help the smile that was slowly lighting up his face. The WHOLE summer at Hogwarts! It was almost too good to be true. He could play Quidditch, eat until he became as fat as Dudley and he could even do his homework during the day, not that he was particularly looking forward to that bonus.

Mrs. Figg already had a roaring fire going by the time he reached the fireplace. Harry mumbled thanks before throwing the powder in and shouting, "HOGWARTS"

Harry came out surprisingly on his feet and with his clothes relatively intact. He looked to his feet to make she he hadn't lost his trunk which now held his wand, firebolt, and school supplies. Happy that he had actually had a pleasant experience with flooing, Harry looked up to see where he was.

He was in Dumbledore's office, and so were three other people. One of which was Dumbledore, who he had seen hundreds of times since his first year. The other two were also familiar, though he had never actually seen them in person; only in old photos.

All of those had been taken prior to October 31, 1985. Yes, standing there were Lily and James Potter. They had clearly aged in the last fourteen years or so, but there was no mistaking the same emerald eyes that he saw every morning when he looked into the mirror, just as there was no mistaking the same jet black hair, nose, chin, forehead-hell bloody same face he saw looking back at him whenever he looked at his own reflection.

But it couldn't be, James and Lily Potter were dead. Weren't they?

AN: I know this is short but it IS a prologue, let me know if I should stop, or review to keep me going. Suggestions welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I will try to update once a week, more if possible\ This story will be complete before June 21.** Thanks to all who reviewed. **And in answer to your question Katie, yes, but read on for further details.

Chapter 1

"Good, very good." Albus Dumbledore said in response to the report he had just received from his two most valuable and dedicated operatives. Unfortunately it would be one of the last reports he would ever see from these two for a very long time. Infact after their next assignment for him, they were going on their first one for themselves.

But prior to that they were going to go on one more mission after they left his office for him. And it had to do with the report he had just received. 

After what was expected to be a relatively short and simple task, the Potters would be spending the rest of the summer finishing some more personal business. They would be going on a two month hunt for Peter Pettigrew. 

Dumbledore was sad to see them go, he hated losing his two most precious workers. But, they deserved it. No one else could be more willing to give up more time than these two had, it wasn't possible to give more time. For James and Lily Potter had given their lives.

This was part of the reason why James and Lily Potter were so valuable to him, because they didn't exist. To the outside world they were dead, had been for the past fourteen years. If for some reason someone caught sight and recognized them through their illusion charms, or intercepted and de-coded a message, no one would believe them. The Potters were dead. Anyone who claimed otherwise would be sent St. Mungo's.

They had earned their title as his most dedicated operatives for all that they sacrificed. Their lives; their friends, and their family. James and Lily had also been willing to sacrifice the life that their son should have had if not for their never ending mission, until now.

For the past fourteen years, J and L, as they were now referred to, had been working undercover. They had posed as numerous people: muggles, ministry officials, servants for rich pure blood families, and even other foreign diplomats. All their roles had been vital in keeping dark followers from finding Voldemort and bringing him back to power.

It had been going well for the first ten years, and then they had faltered. Some incorrect information on Quirrell had Lily searching all of Spain for him when he was really in the Middle East. Fortunately their son had gotten them out of what could have been a very disastrous mistake.

For the past four years they had been tracking Voldemort's movements, which unluckily hadn't been many. After having little success there, Dumbledore had sent them to the Ministry to find all the supposed spies for Voldemort that might be reactivating their roles when he came back.

Now Dumbledore had the completed list of all the: ministry officials who were loyal to the Dark Lord, all Foreign wizards who had access to powerful objects or were in high ranking positions, and key areas where Voldemort's followers were likely to congregate.

Dumbledore smiled ironically as he read over the report the two people had just handed him. He was about to lose his two most indispensable workers, but he would also be gaining two powerful, dead people.

Since the world believed James and Lily Potter to be dead, so did Voldemort. If Voldemort thought that Dumbledore had found a way to bring them back who knew what could happen. A war was unavoidable at this point, but if Voldemort thought that he was over powered he would need more time to build his own army. Time. It was precious to both sides.

All Albus had to do was find a way to make the people on the list disappear, and make Lily and James reappear. He would send the Potters to take care of the list, undisguised. If enough people saw them it wouldn't be so outrageous that they were indeed alive.

Having cleared his first problem he had to move onto his next one. How to tell Sirius, Remus, and most importantly, Harry that James and Lily were indeed alive. Stumped for the moment, Dumbledore decided to leave that problem until September when the Potters should be finished with their first mission as themselves.

"Is this agreeable to you?" Albus asked after explaining his plans for them for the summer. Lily exchanged a quick glance with James before turning back to her former headmaster with a smile on her face.

"Yes, we're ready to come back." James shook his head in agreement as he clasped his wife's hand in his own.

"I'll see you in September, remember to owl me with your progress." Albus said as he stood to see them out. "You're son is coming in a few hours, apparently he wasn't as safe at your sister's as we believed." The Potters looked shocked, but Dumbledore continued before they could interrupt. "He is alive, and relatively unharmed I believe, though I am unsure. Arabella was to owl me if he needed to be taken to St. Mungo's."

James looked furious. "I knew he wouldn't be safe from Voldemort and the Death Eaters," he growled out.

"I am sorry to say that the attack on Harry was not by the Death Eaters, but by his aunt Petunia. She tried to poison him." He stated calmly as though it was common to attempt murder on your nephew every day.

It was Lily's turn to be furious. "SHE DID WHAT?! I'LL KILL HER!" Lily looked just ready to do just that, and was on her way to the door, most likely to leave Hogwarts and get to Privet Drive, when she stopped suddenly.

Lily stood rooted five feet from the door and three feet from the fireplace. Three feet away from her son.

James had turned to go after his wife before she killed her sister when he too froze. His son apparently was not under the same shock as his parents were. He turned, grabbed some floo, and in flash was gone.

Dumbledore's voice broke the stunned silence. "I was not expecting him for several hours, I'm sorry for that. I will be sure to speak to him about it once you two leave."

"Leave! How can we leave now? My baby just saw me for the first time in almost fourteen years! Who knows what he could have heard! And did you see his head? He was bleeding! And I have absolutely no idea where he went, I couldn't make out what he said!" Lily was practically hysterical now, very rare for the normally very well composed red head.

James turned to Dumbledore for help. "Harry has most likely gone to the Burrow. Molly has seven children; I assure you she can care for him. And theirs sons will help him get over what happened last year, and hopefully help him get used to you two being alive. Don't worry, Harry is a smart boy." Dumbledore said reassuringly to them. And, " if not he has two months to get used to it," he added underneath his breath.

James seemed to see sense in what Albus proposed and ushered his wife out of Dumbledore's office before she did something stupid like follow Harry to the Burrow.

Albus promptly turned and sped to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder on the way. Opening his mouth, Dumbledore bellowed, "The Burrow," before disappearing into the green flames.

A minute later the Headmaster stumbled out of the Weasley's kitchen just in time to see Harry leaving it. "Harry." He called hoping to stop him before he did something drastic.

Harry turned having heard Dumbledore call him only moments after leaving his office. "Yes?" He said back insolently. 

Dumbledore sighed seeing this was already not going well. "Why don't you sit down with me and I can explain a few things while the Weasleys enjoy their dinner." He said indicating the window, which showed the Weasleys eating their dinner outside on an expanded picnic table in the back yard. 

Harry grudgingly sat down across from his Headmaster, not at all happy about was he knew they were about to discuss.

"Now Harry I ask you now that you do not interrupt me until I am finished, otherwise I fear we will be here for a very long time." Harry jerkily nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll get right to the point since the Weasleys already are starting their dessert and I don't want them interrupting us. Your parents are alive and having been working undercover for the Light side for the past fourteen years. Without them, Voldemort or another ambitious dark wizard would have come into power much sooner and far stronger than Voldemort is presently."

"They had been sent out of the country until your first year. Which was when they discovered Sirius was in Azkaban, and you were living with the Durseley's. Since then at least one of them has been trying to locate Peter Pettigrew whenever they could spare the time. Unfortunately they could never spare much time."

"Right now they are clearing up that misunderstanding once and for all. After this summer you will be free to have both your parents and your godfather back." Harry couldn't believe it. Not only were his parents alive, but they also had known about how Harry, and especially Sirius, was living and they hadn't done anything seriously about it until now? What was wrong with them? 

They were supposed to be on the light side. What good person would let their best friend rot in Azkaban for twelve years and have their only child sent to live with the Durseley's? And now, after fourteen years of allowing him to think that they were dead, they were expecting him to welcome them with open arms?

Well they sure as hell had another thing coming.

Dumbledore didn't like the way this was going. Harry wasn't saying anything, or even displaying any emotions-except for anger. _That _Albus could plainly see. A normal teenager might be going into shock, or perhaps even hysterics. But Harry Potter was far from being normal.

Harry's eyes were filled with fury when spoke. "I do not wish to see, hear from, or live with those people…ever!" Harry's voice had barely risen, but the volume of which he spoke did not matter when his voice held such venom. 

Dumbledore might have ignored Harry's words and anger, if he had not spoken with such finality. Harry's tone broke no room for argument. 

They heard one of the Weasleys coming back in when Albus stood. "Rest assured we will talk later Harry. Until then you may enjoy your last summer at the Burrow, or at least the last one as an orphan. I'll see you on September first." With a pop he disappeared, leaving no trace that he had ever been there. 

"HARRY!" He dimly heard before he was enveloped in a pair of strong warm arms, presumably Mrs. Weasley's. "What are you doing here, is everything alright with the Durseley's?" He heard even as the arms refused to release him. "I would have sent Arthur to get you, you didn't need to come here all by yourself dear, honestly what were you thinking?"

"But you needn't worry, you can stay here for the rest of the summer Harry." She finished, finally freeing him. Harry managed to smile up at her, Mrs. Weasley, what a mother should be. Harry bet she would never abandon her child like Harry's mother had.

"No, Dumbledore brought me here. It was rather urgent, though I have no idea as to why. He said he'd see me again when school starts, he'll most likely owl you before then though." He said standing up to help her with the dishes she was carrying.

Mrs. Weasley swatted his arm away as she walked towards the sink. "There's no need for you to be helping me tonight dear, why don't you go tell the rest of the family that you're here." She suggested when he made another move to help her.

Harry nodded before putting his stuff in a corner before going outside.

~ ~ ~ ~ 3 days later

"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively as he approached the other boy sitting on a hill just beyond the Burrow. "You alright mate?" For the past three days the Daily Prophet had been reporting sightings of Lily and James Potter look a likes. Today, Dumbledore had came and told the Weasley that they were not impersonators, but the real Potters.

Harry had left the house when Dumbledore had arrived, while the rest of the Weasley's had stayed and listened to what he had to say. Dumbledore was brief and to the point, so when he left twenty minutes after arriving, Ron had gone off in search of Harry.

The clock, which now had Harry's name on it, said he was near the Quidditch pitch. Ron found him on the edge of the make shift Quidditch field, toying with his broom. Anxious to be near his friend, Ron had run up the hill and was now panting as he waited for a response from Harry.

"No, I'm not." Ron looked at Harry in shock. Harry always tried to cover up his feelings, never giving into sympathy or what he viewed as self-pity. "I need your help…that is..if you're willing to help me." He said slowly looking back at Ron.

Ron found his voice and answered quickly, "Sure, name it." Harry grinned at his friend's obvious willingness. 

"Dumbledore told me that _they_ want me to live with them after this summer." Ron assumed that the _they_ were Lily and James. "It's too late. I don't need any parents any longer. I need you to help me prove it to them, that they're too late. They've already missed my childhood, being my parents."

Ron sat down beside Harry while he spoke. He could understand Harry's feelings, even if he didn't agree with them. He didn't know what he would feel if he had been jiped out of having parents because of a war, then be expected to take them back with loving arms after they made him live with people like the Durselys.

"What do you want me to do?"

Harry pulled his gaze from his broom to meet Ron's. "I want you to help me grow."

"What?"

"We've go the whole summer, I'll do it alone, but I'd rather you do it with me. By the time _they_ get back, I'll be all grown, they'll see I don't need them." Harry said in an odd voice.

Ron was thoroughly confused, "How can I help you grow? I can't make you taller." Harry started to laugh. Though Ron had no idea why Harry was laughing, and even thought he might be a little crazed, but he laughed along with him anyway.

After he seemed able to talk, Harry spoke though he was still grinning. "No, I mean like getting stronger. I'm already 'Wise beyond my years' and I have a 'haunted look to my eyes.' There's no need for me to get older mentally, just physically. If they come back and see me," he said pointing to his chest. "They'll feel as though I'm a vulnerable child who needs to be protected."

"So you want me to put a buffing up charm on you?" Ron asked, suddenly liking the idea.

"No, I want you to start training with me." Ron's face lost all of it's light.

"Like running at eight in the morning and fighting each other?" He said getting excited at the last part.

"No," Ron shook his head, "more like running at six." Ron fell back in a mock faint. "Come on, we could use it. It'll help me with my parents and Voldemort when I next see him and….." he trailed off waiting for Ron to open his eyes, "it will help you with snagging Hermione!" He said before tumbling down the hill as Ron pushed him. 

AN: please remember to REVIEW! I know this may seem a bit fluffy and unoriginal with Harry getting "buff" but I assure you he will _not_ become an instant muscle magnet over one summer. If you have any thoughts on the pairings in this story please REVIEW. Though I will most likely put Ron and Hermione together the other characters are still up for grabs. 

I will be explaining exactly how James and Lily are alive in a later chapter.

****omg quick story I *thought* I updated ch 1- my mistake I did the prologue again, then I found there was a mistype in the prologue-lily and james died in 81 not 85-thx to my reviewer elizabeth……..sry its late im leaving 4 vacation 2morrow at 6-its 11:15 now- so im drinkin cups of coffee so I can get this up, FOR YOU GUYS!!!!!! Pleaser REVIEW. I will not be able to post again until the 21 when I return.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: thank you so much 4 reviewing! thx 2 Fireangle 4 telling me about my update mistake. 

AtreidesHawk: yes I was planning on having Harry say something along those lines in ch. 5 prob. Ill mention ur name when I do 4 the credit.

John: yes his parents or at least 1 of them will prob do something like that 4 a career.

Chapter 2

~~~_August_

James looked over at his wife who was sleeping in their bed at a local inn in Kerry, Ireland. For some odd reason this was where Pettigrew was, so they were there too. After they had finished taking care of the people on the list for Dumbledore, they had started tracking Pettigrew. It was a slow start, but they had come decidedly closer than ever in the last week. Which was good because the first day of school at Hogwarts began in nine days, and the Potters were planning on having this all finished with before then.

According to Snape, Peter was due to arrive in a forest a mile or two north of where the Potters were staying, in a few hours he would be theirs. All their hard work was going to pay off, and Lily would stop worrying.

Ever since that day when they had seen Harry in Dumbledore's office Lily hadn't been herself. She fretted constantly over his health and whether or not he would love her. It was weird. In all the years that they had been working for Dumbledore Lily had never reacted like this. She knew what she was giving up when they agreed to do it; it was just recently that she had become undone.

James sat remembering that awful night that they were "killed." Snape had informed him that Voldemort was after them, and they were prepared. It was simple, Voldemort was to come and kill them. An easy ritual killing, except, Harry wasn't supposed to be with them.

Dumbledore was going to take Harry for the week when they were expecting to be attacked, and say he rescued Harry in time but was too late to save Lily and James. But Voldemort had been early, one day early.

So when James heard the knock, he was genuinely shocked. He only had time to perform the "_tevrenp_" spell before the door was blasted open.

__

"Lily, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off." Lily followed his order, grabbing her baby as she muttered "tevrenp" under her breath as she ran up the stairs.

Hearing a maniacal cackle from downstairs, she summarized that James was "dead." She looked down at the now awake Harry and lifted her wand. She was planning on banishing him to the woods where Dumbledore would be able to find him.

BOOM! The door to the nursery was broken apart into tiny pieces of wood as Voldemort walked in. Oh no, Lily thought. She couldn't let this monster murder her son; her son who had no protection charms whatsoever on him. Unlike herself, he wouldn't be able to stop the killing curse.

"No not Harry! Take me instead!" She pleaded with Voldemort hoping to buy time until Dumbledore arrived with help. They had a security system surrounding the house, if any of the boundaries where breached the alarms went off in Dumbledore's office.

"Stand aside you silly girl," he said surprising Lily that he wanted to give up a chance at killing a mudblood. But why would he want Harry?

"No!" Lily knew then that he had given out his last warning. As she saw him raise his wand she began pointed her own at herself while still trying to shield Harry. 

"Avad-"

"Stupe-"

"a Ke-"

"fy!" Lily whispered just as she saw sparks of green light to come out of Voldemort's wand. Then she knew no more.

When James had woken up in another one of Dumbledore's many safe houses he wasn't the least bit shocked that Lily had also lived. He ate the food left for them before waking up his wife to leave. They where supposed to start their work immediately.

_As he approached Lily he saw he pained expression and panicked. She had gotten Harry to safety hadn't she? Hurriedly he shook his wife awake. "Lils, darling what happened?"_

She looked around disoriented a bit before her gaze settled on James. "He….H…," She sobbed, unable to finish her sentence. But James got the message, Harry was dead.

Poor little innocent Harry. He enveloped his wife in his strong arms, rocking her gently. She finally managed to cry herself to sleep an hour later. James wished he could loose himself in the peace of sleeping, but he couldn't sleep. Not when his son would never be able to sleep again. He, the famous auror, James Potter, head boy of Hogwarts, had failed. 

Blindly James stumbled towards the table where he had eaten and where Dumbledore left his list of instructions for them. Eager to focus on anything besides his dead child, James grabbed at the parchment.

Scanning the paper at first, James just looked at the parchment as though it was a book on Goblin rebellions, until a word caught his eye. Harry.

Now his attention on the words, James read the letter.

__

**Congratulations James and Lily. Everyone believes you two to be dead, and they also happen to believe Voldemort to be deceased. I am not entirely certain what happened at your house, but Harry is alive and Voldemort is gone. Your son now has an oddly shaped scar on his forehead in the form of a lightning bolt, it hasn't affected his brain or anything else as far as we can tell. **

You two had best leave the country for a while. I didn't have time to place the fake bodies at Godric's Hollow before the Ministry arrived. So while half the ministry is celebrating, the other half is searching for yours' and Voldemort's bodies.

Below is where I suggest you first search for some of Grindlewald's followers who have taken up destroying muggles in Germany. After you have taken care of them I'll send you an owl with further directions. 

Once again I implore that you leave England immediately, if not for your own safety but for the safety of this mission. 

Good luck,

Albus P. Dumbledore 

James dropped the letter and rushed to wake up his wife. Lily woke up faster this time and saw James and surprisingly did not cry. James thrust the parchment into her hands as she came awake.

"He's alive Lily! Voldemort didn't get him!" Lily looked up at him sadly, as though believing him to have finally cracked.

James answered with a grin. "Read! It's all in there, but hurry Albus wants us to leave soon." As Lily began to read the letter James gathered their few things and cleaned off the table. Grabbing an apple he brought it over to his wife just as she finished reading.

"How did this happen? How did he live?" Pulling her out of bed while whistling to a Quidditch tune, he tossed her the apple and took the parchment.

"I'm not sure, but Dumbledore isn't worried." At her pointed look he started pulling her towards the door. "Oh come on Lil lighten up a little. We just out smarted the most evil wizard in England!" When she only humphed as he help her into her robe, he continued. "And think, you made the child that defeated him!" He said prying on her motherly pride.

Finally she smiled. "Yes he is terribly powerful isn't he," she said as they walked outside the apparation barriers.

"Yea he must get it from me." James joked.

That was fourteen years ago. Dumbledore hadn't told them about the situation with Sirius, believing they would blow their cover in attempt to clear his name. When they had returned to England and discovered what had happened, they had set to work trying to free him. Unfortunately they hadn't done so well. Now they were going to take care of Peter for all the pain he had caused.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" James reached to turn off the alarm. It was a signal from Snape that Peter had arrived in the forest. James woke up Lily and together they left to catch the rat.

~~~~~ _The following day at the Burrow_

"Race you to the house, last one there has to de-gnome the garden." Ron challenged Harry as they swung their brooms over their shoulders after playing a particularly rough game of Quidditch with the twins-which Harry and Ron had won of course.

"You're on, from the willow tree?" Harry grinned in acceptance as they trudged towards that particular tree. 

"Oh Fred, would you like to see who can jump from tree to tree the fastest without stopping? The first one to the five hundredth tree top wins!" George said sarcastically.

"Oh no, too easy. We have to climb to the top of a tree and jump to the next one. Then climb down and run to the next tree and climb that one." Fred replied in mock seriousness as he pretended to examine the trees. 

Harry and Ron ignored the twins even after they heard them laughing. They had been like this the whole summer; poking fun at Harry and Ron whenever they decided to run a bit. Ron at first had tried to tell them off and then tried to take a punch at them. Harry had fortunately held his friend back.

Now Ron was totally immune to their taunts. It was amazing what one summer had done to Ron's self control. Granted he wasn't a saint yet, but he hadn't lost his temper to anyone all of August. Even when Harry managed to beat him in a race or in a fight, or when Harry teased him about Hermione. In the last case Ron would only flush a light pink, a vast improvement from his previous embarrassment color of crimson.

Harry also had matured a bit. He had gotten over Cedric's death, and no longer blamed himself for the events of the Triwizard Tournament. Unfortunately he had yet to get over his parent's reappearance. The fact that he refused to even acknowledge that _they_ lived wasn't foreboding well for the upcoming year.

Sirius and Remus had come and visited when the heard the news about Lily and James. While still appearing to be in a state of shock, neither seemed to possess the hatred that Harry felt towards _them. _When Ron had tentatively brought up the Potters to Harry he would just close his eyes and ignore Ron for the rest of the day until Ron eventually gave up trying.

Now at the end of summer holiday Ron was taller than he was before, now standing six two (feet, im not sure how much that is in meters!), being the tallest of the Weasleys that still lived at home. Bill was probably taller, and Charlie, Fred and George where all heavier, but he was getting close. 

Ron's arms didn't have any huge muscles on them, but what he did have was clearly defined. Eventually when all the food he wolfed down stopped causing him to grow, he would fill out. But for now he was a pretty lean carrot top.

Harry was undoubtedly the smallest male at the Burrow. Though he had grown to be as tall as the twins, he was still dwarfed by Ron, Percy and Mr. Weasley. And even if the twins were the same height as Harry (five eight-it could happen, its my story) they weren't even close to being the same build.

Luckily for the Gryffindor Quidditch team Harry had still retained his slender frame, even after all the food Mrs. Weasley had fed him this summer. And unlike Ron, Harry had developed "rock hard arms for a rock hard head," as the twins said.

And now the two boys were about to try to run after playing Quidditch, not something overly difficult but taxing nonetheless.

"Ready?" Ron asked Harry while dropping his broom for one of the twins to carry up to the house. Harry left his Firebolt besides Ron's Cleansweep on the ground and stood next to his friend. 

"Ready."

Ron lifted his hand and began to count off his fingers. "One, Two Three!" And the two shot off, at an even pace to start with, though they would most likely cut in front of each other several times before arriving at the house. The twins followed picking up the others' brooms and walking at a more leisurely pace while shaking their heads in bemusement.

Five minutes later Harry and Ron arrived at the Burrow slightly out of breath. "Have fun de-gnoming the garden, I'll be busy in a nice cool shower." Ron teased Harry who he had beaten by only a few yards.

Glaring at his friend, Harry bent down to pick up his first gnome, deciding to get the tedious chore over with sooner rather than later. But, Harry reminded himself, he could have a little fun before he began. And Ron was too cocky by a half, it would do him some good to be badgered a bit before being lazy the whole afternoon, showering and most likely napping until Hermione arrived. 

When his face was hidden from Ron's view, Harry allowed a quiet chuckle to escape as he began to smirk in anticipation. Quickly, Harry grabbed a particularly fat gnome and held it by it's legs as it began to struggle. Ignoring it's protests, and the teeth that were being sunk into his hand, Harry raised his arm as Ron turned towards the house. Bam! 

"Owwww! Bloody hell that hurt Harry!" Ron yelled turning back to the garden while rubbing his head with his right hand and making an aggressive gesture with his left.

Harry, who had bent back over the garden after throwing the gnome, looked up in mock surprise. "Me?" he asked pointing a finger at his chest.

"Yes you, the midget with the crow's nest on his head. Who else?" Ron continued sourly. 

Harry grinned in response. "Oh yes well what can I say, he bit me." He said showing his bloody thumb to Ron. "I just threw him off on reflex. It's not my fault your head is so big that it made such a good target." Harry finished shrugging his shoulders as though stumped for another explanation.

Ron scowled at Harry before stomping into the house, presumably to take that shower he had mentioned earlier. Harry continue to chuckle as he fell onto all fours in order to catch the gnomes better. It was so rare to see Ron genuinely annoyed now that he must cherish the few times he managed it and not one of the twins.

He was about to toss his eighteenth gnome of the day over the fence when Ron interrupted him. "Harry! Come here quick!" Ron yelled out the kitchen window. Harry dropped the gnome and headed towards the kitchen wondering what had upset Ron this time. Twice in one day was almost a cause for celebration, particularly since he hadn't been openly annoyed since July. The last time had been when the twins had rigged the shower with skin changing colored water, what else could they do to it?

Eager to see what Ron looked like, Harry hurried inside. He was disappointed to see that Ron appeared to be his normal skin color, and didn't have any extra limbs. 

"Look! Sirius is free! They caught Wormatil! He's going to get the Dementor's Kiss!" Ron shouted to Harry who was standing next to him now, and was likely to go death if he kept it up.

"Let me see." Harry said holding back his excitement in fear that it was a joke. But no, plain as day, the paper read "**BLACK PARDONED**" And below the headline was an article on what really happened, how Sirius was going to be compensated, and what was going to happen to Peter. There was also a picture _them. They _had supposedly captured Pettigrew and cleared Sirius' name. Well better late than never Harry thought as he handed the Daily Prophet back to Ron.

__

"Wow this is great, I can finally meet with him as a person without worrying about whether or not he'll be arrested." Harry said as Ron handed him a glass of water.

__

"Ya I know, I'd owl Hermione but she'll probably get here before I finish the letter." He said clinking glasses with Harry in celebration.

__

"Speak of the devil." Harry muttered as they heard the fireplace roar, a signal that Hermione had arrived. But Ron didn't seem to hear him, his eyes had glazed over and his mouth was hanging down.

__

Harry kicked him under the table before he embarrassed himself further. Hermione hadn't seemed to notice, as she was busy brushing the soot off her shirt and shorts, which by the way were particularly short this summer. Harry smirked wondering idly who _she _wanted to impress. When she looked up at Harry and Ron at the table she did the exact same thing Ron had done moments before, unfortunately she didn't have Harry to kick her.

Knowing that Hermione was staring at him, Ron grinned in satisfaction. Apparently Harry had been right about the running helping him. Ron stopped grinning when Harry stood and hugged Hermione in greeting. What the hell was he doing?

Hermione came out of shock and found her voice when Harry hugged her. "Hey Hermione, its good to see you."

Hermione smiled back at him cautiously, she had heard about his parents from Ginny, and she had also heard about his reaction to the news, and wasn't sure what to say. "Umm its great to see you too Harry," then as if noticing it for the first time, "you grew!" Harry laughed and stepped back, allowing her to see his full height.

"Yup, three and a half inches in one summer. Must have been Mrs. Weasley's cooking." He said then turned to Ron while still holding Hermione's hand.

Luckily for himself, Ron caught the devilish glint in Harry's eyes and knew right away what he was up to. He was trying to make him jealous! Deciding to play along, Ron stood and hugged Hermione a bit awkwardly and bumped Harry's hand away with his bum.

Harry released his hand immediately while trying to hold back his laughter. "I guess I'll go finish the garden before your mum gets home. I'll see you later," he said to Hermione before he walked out of the house.

Left alone, Hermione and Ron separated almost instantly. "Here, I'll help you with your stuff." Ron offered lifting her trunk to carry it upstairs.

"Hermione! You're here!" Ginny squealed before tackling Hermione with yet another hug. "I have simply loads to tell you, oh my gosh you're so tan! What did you use?" She demanded totally ignoring her brother and ushering Hermione up the stairs. 

Not used to being ignored, Ron dropped the trunk and thundered up the steps after them. His longer legs caused him to reach them just as they were at Ginny's door. "Hold on, I have to Hermione something first, and NO it cannot wait." He said already sensing Ginny's protests.

Grabbing Hermione's arm he pulled her towards his room, ignoring her squeak of surprise and Ginny's giggles. He opened his door and pulled Hermione in after him, then shut the door and turned the lock. Hermione sat on his bed not looking at all pleased with the way she had been handled. "I need to tell you some-" He was cut off by sound off the door slamming downstairs. It was shut so hard that it caused a poster on his wall to fall down and loud thud to ring throughout the house. 

****

AN: REVIEW! Ron was about to tell Hermione something and it wasn't I love you or anything like that. REVIEW to find out what it was. Sry if it was a bit fluffy with all the hugs. Do you think I should have a Halloween or Yule ball, or is that too unoriginal? Please REVIEW with your opinions. I will be explaining the _tevrenp _spell in a later chap.

If I messed up the scene where the Potters were "killed" I am sry but I didn't feel like looking it up. Also I have been getting some reviews pertaining to the pairs 4 this story as of right now Harry is NOT set with any1 specifically, if I receive an overwhelming amount of reviews 4 a certain pair then I will of course comply. Otherwise I am still undecided.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I NEED to dedicate this chap 2 my bf lc who is with me in Jamaica as I write, unfortunately I am Irish and therefore burn quite easily (well that combined with putting no lotion on). So as I cannot see the sun lc is staying w me n buying me aloe vera. (which she should have done hrs ago in my opinion) So LC this is 4 u!

Chapter 3

__

~~~~~ Eight Minutes Ago~~~~~~~~

Harry shook his head in laughter as he exited the house, wondering idly how long it would be until they got together. It was so obvious that they liked each other that Harry was _almost_ surprised that they weren't engaged already, not to mention even started to date yet.

Reaching the garden Harry removed his shirt; his sweat pooled with the dirt was not a good combination for his white tee shirt. If Harry didn't want to be facing Mrs. Weasley's wrath later, he had better take it off while it was to salvageable. Bending down, Harry spotted the same fat little gnome that had bitten him earlier, trying to sneak back in to Mrs. Weasley's garden. Determined to lose the little guy for over ten minutes this time, Harry spun him around six times instead of the usual four. Then he let the gnome fly.

And fly he did, so far that he went over the Weasley's fence that marked the end of their property. "Aha! Try and get back now you little bugger!" Harry shouted to the gnome who couldn't have possible have heard him.

"Stooped to beating poor helpless little garden gnomes Harry?" Fred asked as he came up from behind him to inspect Harry's handiwork. "Good shot though, surpassed my best by four feet at least." He said gazing at the fence.

"Must be a new record." At Harry's disbelieving look George elaborated. "We get in trouble the most so we're naturally the most experienced at gnome banishing, and if Fred says you've beaten him and I know you've beat my best, not by much mind you so don't get a big head, then it's a record." 

"Oh dear, I suppose we must defend our titles now that Harry has so openly challenged our territory." Fred began.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked having no idea what they were blabbering about.

George took over. "We can't have you, after only two summers of de-gnoming, hold the family record when we have been doing it since we could walk."

"But," Fred reassured Harry. "We must first finish our newest experiment. After we've successfully tested it on Ron and gotten in trouble…. be ready for the finest show of gnome tossing you will ever have the pleasure to witness!" He finished grandly. 

Harry decided not to comment and went back to his task. Picking up two gnomes this time he swung them before letting go on his fourth spin around. They split apart in the air, one going towards the fence and the other over the stump. Both a considerable distance from Harry. 

"Where's Ron?" Fred after mentally noting exactly how far each creature went.

"Hermione's here." He said explaining it all with two simple words. The twins exchanged a conspiratorial glance before heading towards the house, George yelling over his shoulder that he had left Harry's broom in the shed. Harry felt sorry for setting the twins on Ron, but he needed to finish the garden and the twins weren't exactly helping him get there.

He watched them go, suddenly noticing that the sun, or rather lack of, was inching farther and farther away. Determined not to be distracted again, Harry began picking off gnomes with a vengeance. He didn't want to be out there all night. Not that Ron would actually force him to finish a bet, it was simply a matter of pride. That and the fact that the twins would probably never let him forget it either.

After a minuet or two's worth of work Harry heard the familiar 'pop' behind him, indicating that someone had apparated in. Harry assumed it was Percy returning home from work early, so he didn't turn around until he was done with the gnome in his arms. After watching it soar over the fence Harry turned to face Percy with a satisfied smile on his face. 

Except, it wasn't Percy.

Standing no more than ten feet away from him were the two people he despised most, possibly even more than Voldemort. Not saying a word he grabbed his shirt and strode purposefully towards the house, pulling it over his head on the way.

James couldn't believe it. This was his son. His child was this tanned, lean teenager with an enough amount of strength that allowed him to toss a little thing such a great distance. Then Harry had turned. Having seen him smile for the first time in fourteen years James was amazed. He really did look like him. But the look that came over Harry's face once he recognized them would stay with James forever; it was hatred, pure undiluted hatred.

Shocked by his son's indifference towards himself and the momentarily forgotten Lily, James could only watch as Harry walked away. James looked to his wife to see if she was seeing the same thing he was. Once James saw her hurt, confused face; James became angry. How dare Harry treat Lily like that! Didn't he know how great she was, she was one of the most powerful witches in Britain, and also the women he loved. 

No one, not even Harry treated Lily with such insolence and got away with it. Ready to give Harry a spanking, err… at least a hard talking to which he so richly deserved, James ran after him. Harry must have heard him approaching because just as he reached the door it slammed shut in his face. 

Shocked for the second time by his son's behavior, James didn't do anything for a moment. Then Lily placed a hand on his shoulde. "He just shut the door in my face." He said still a bit dazed. 

Lily giggled at her husband's baffled expression. "I believe he slammed the door but who noticed?" It was odd how only minutes before she had been upset by Harry's obvious distaste for them, but now James had her giggling like some silly school girl.

"This isn't funny! He's coming with us whether he wants to or not. He's our son, he has no choice!" He said folding his arms across his chest as though it were final.

Lily smiled at her husband. "Dumbledore _and _Sirius _and _Remus _and _Arthur _and _Molly did warn you that it'd be better to wait more, and that he was ……. averse to uh…meeting us."

James snorted. "You mean acknowledging us? Is it so hard to say to my face that he wants to stay here, or that he at least hates me! Hell even Sirius had the decency to tell me to he hated me!" Lily sobered at this, but it was too late, James was out of control. Raising his wand he blasted the door open.

"Now dear was that really necessary? A simple Alohamora would have gotten us in." She said as her husband flashed her a grin in response, his anger all gone. 

Stepping around the ruble he opened his mouth. "HARRY!" Still wearing the same insane grin he surveyed the house. "Nice place this Burrow, no wonder Harry likes it."

Lily sighed knowing where this was going, "but…."

"But not as much as he'll like Godric's Hollow. HARRY!" They had Godric's Hollow restored while they were away on their mission. "Where is that boy? HARRY!" Hearing footfalls they both turned expectantly towards the stairs.

~

"Wonder what Harry did to get dad so riled up, whatever it is I bet the twins helped him do it." Ron said to Hermione and Ginny as they walked towards the kitchen. They had heard the door slam and then the three 'HARRY's that had followed. Being upstairs, the many floors to Ron's room had muffled the voice so that Ron was only able to distinguish that it had been a masculine voice that had yelled 'HARRY.' 

Since they had seen the twins in their room, oblivious to everything else as usual, they had been able to conclude that it was not them doing the yelling. Percy was not likely to be home for several more hours and wouldn't likely cause a spectacle over a dispute, especially if it was with Harry. So that left Mr. Weasley.

"I bet he went flying over the paddock and some muggle spotted him again." Ginny said as they reached the final steps.

"Not b-" Ron stopped short when after he took a step into the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny both walked into him, causing all three to stumble.

"O Ron what was that for, I know you're slow but walking Ron? I thought you had finally mastered that last month." Ginny said sarcastically enjoying making her brother squirm in front of Hermione. "I mean really it isn't all tha-" She too was cut short as she took in their kitchen. With all the dust, no door, and pieces of furniture sprawled about it was enough to knock anyone speechless without having the two Potters standing in the middle of it all.

Hermione, after several minutes, recovered first. "Hello Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's friend." She said stepping forward and shaking their hands. James seemed a bit surprised by her appearance and even more by her gesture of greeting. Lily just smiled warmly back and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"So you're Hermione, I've heard all about you, you know." Hermione seemed a bit surprised by Lily's knowledge of her past with Harry, but most certainly pleased that she had learned a bit about her son. Lily then moved on to the two Weasleys. "You must be Ron and Ginny."

Ginny followed Hermione's lead and gave Lily a hug and then did Hermione one better and hugged James as well. James seemed happy at Ginny's act of friendliness. He turned to Ron expectantly.

When Ron didn't immediately make a move towards the Potters or at least open his mouth and say something, Hermione gave him a look. "Yes I'm Ron." He managed finally to the disappointment of both Hermione and Ginny. Not wanting to be left in the room with the present company he said, "I think I'll go look for Harry." And with that he was gone.

Ron ran up the stairs as fast as he could and stopped only when he reached Bill's old room. Harry had been sleeping in there lately to avoid waking Ron up from his nightmares. Which no longer consisted of Voldemort but, much to Ron's amusement, being forced to live with the Potters.

Not bothering to knock he entered and flopped down on the bed next to Harry. He grabbed the Quidditch magazine Harry was reading and flipped through the pages casually. "See anything in there for Keeper's, you know something to help a certain someone get on a certain team where a certain someone else will be captain?" He asked Harry who had lain back against the pillows once Ron had stolen his magazine.

"I saw a few things for Keepers but nothing in there will help you any." He said as Ron threw the magazine back at him.

"HARRY!" They heard from downstairs. Ron winced and Harry appeared not to have heard anything at all. Ron looked at his friend expectantly.

"Come on Harry you have to do something, if not for you but for my ears!" He whined holding his ears dramatically. Harry ignored his friend as well. "Please, I'll wake up without complaining tomorrow." When that didn't work he became desperate. "I'll swim in the pond with you tomorrow!" He said even though he thought the pond to be thoroughly disgusting with its cold muddy water and reeds.

Harry looked at him and smiled. "Sorry but no. Not even for that will I talk to _them_." He said decisively, getting up from the bed and opening the window. "I think I'll go for a ride until _they_ go home, will you come and get me when _they're _gone?" He asked even though he was halfway out the window already.

"If you don't break your necking getting to the ground I'll do anything." Ron replied jokingly. He watched as Harry nimbly slide down a pipe then jumped the final few feet before running to the Quidditch shed. Ron picked up the magazine and dropped back down on the bed deciding to give Harry some time before he told his parents he couldn't find him.

"HARRY!" He heard five minutes later and Ron finally decided to get up. Downstairs everything was back to normal and Ginny, Hermione, and Lily were all sitting at the kitchen table talking as though nothing was amiss. Ron stared incredulously at them for a moment before he spotted James pacing the kitchen like a caged lion.

"Uhh I couldn't find him." He said unable to meet their eyes. Lily sighed and gave her husband a look that clearly said 'I told you so.' James stopped pacing and headed for the stairs, Lily gave the girls an exasperated look, that made them giggle and made Ron wonder what they had been talking about, before following her husband. Ron took Lily's empty seat and finished her lemonade before he even dared to look at the girls.

Oddly enough they were not reproachful even though they knew he had lied. Ron could have accepted this from Ginny for she knew of Harry's indifference toward his parents, but Hermione? Ron would have thought she'd be biting his head off while lecturing him on how Harry should at least be giving them a chance and how dare Ron help him in being difficult.

"Don't you think we should go up and help Harry? I mean Mr. Potter is bound to find him sooner or later." Hermione said to them, Ginny nodded her head in agreement while Ron did the opposite.

"No use, he's gone, I'm going to go get him when they leave." 

"That's good, I'm not sure if forcing Harry into living with them is the right thing what with his behavior this summer." Hermione said while muttering to herself and she put away the glasses.

"What do you mean 'with his behavior this summer'? How do you know how's Harry been acting this summer?" Ron caught Ginny's guilty glance at Hermione and stopped short. "It was you wasn't it!" He said pointing at Ginny. "You've been spying on Harry and reporting back to her haven't you!" He accused the now red faced girl.

"Now Ron I really don't think that spying is the appropriate word." Ginny started getting up and putting more distance between herself and her brother.

"Harry's had enough problems lately without you watching his every move to see if how he'll respond to walking over a stick."

Hermione let out a loud breath of frustration. "Ron do you honestly believe that we would observe how Harry reacted to walking over a stick!? When I heard about Harry's parents I owled Ginny out of concern for Harry. I knew you would just swear that he was fine, and he'd do the same."

When he didn't say anything, she continued. "Once you calm down, you'll see that you're over reacting over nothing. Now, what did you want to tell me earlier?" She asked evenly.

"Oh," he said looking at Ginny who was casually leaning closer to him. "I was just going to warn you about Harry and well, how he doesn't exactly appreciate his parents being back." He finished smugly proving to Hermione that he had been willing to tell her about their friend.

Ginny looked disappointed as they heard the Potters coming back down the stairs. James came down first, and wasted no time in finding Ron. "When you do see Harry," he began coolly, "be sure to tell him that we will be back tomorrow." He then got an odd glint to his eyes and with a lazy smile said, "with reinforcements!" Then he raised his wand and apparated away.

Lily gave them a pleading smile as though to excuse her husband's bizarre behavior before she too left. 

"Well that went well." Ron said as he rose to go and get Harry. Hermione and Ginny didn't voice it, but their faces clearly showed their agreement with Ron's sentiment. "I suppose I'd better give Harry some more time to cool off. I'm not going to tell him that they'll be back until he's too exhausted to put up much of a fight."

AN: I will be showing Sirius' and Remus' initial reactions to the Potters reappearance in a later chap- It was not…err….welcoming. Please REVIEW I need to know if there should be a ball this year, if no one really cares one way or another way ill probably won't do it. 

Thanks to all who reviewed!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: **I _will _be doing a flashback on Sirius' n Remus' reactions in a _later _chapter**! So how they are acting in ch. 4 is after they have recovered!!!!!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!

Phoenix353: yes I would love 2 say something when/if Harry finally talks to them, I will of course mention your name again for credit.

Chapter 4

"What do you mean that _they _will be back today!" Harry shouted as they began to walk back to the house after their morning run. "Why couldn't you have told me yesterday, then I could have at least had more time to plan an escape!" He continued angrily.

Nope, Ron thought, definitely not too tired to argue. Ron had opted for the extra long run specifically so that Harry wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. He had grossly underestimated Harry's hatred for where his parents were concerned. "Your dad-" Harry glared at Ron, "sorry. _He _said that they'd be back with reinforcements. Maybe that means he'll bring Sirius or Remus." He said trying to look on the bright side.

Harry's face did manage to relax a little at the mention of seeing Sirius again before quickly becoming even harder than before. "No, absolutely not. If I have to talk with _them _in order to see Sirius than NO." He said as though Ron was the one who decided everything. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." 

That was fine with Ron because he hated seeing his friend so upset. "Fine, want to play Quidditch?" He said hoping to get Harry's mind off his parents. It worked. Ten minutes later Harry had both their brooms tucked under his arm and Ron was carrying the crate containing the golf balls and quaffle. Though Harry had received a fully equipped Quidditch set from the twins for his birthday, he hadn't yet tested out the snitch and bludgers. No one doubted Harry wouldn't be able to catch the snitch and Fred and George control the bludgers, they were all just afraid that the balls would leave the field. 

Mrs. Weasley had applied tracking charms on the balls, but wasn't sure how to contain them without also forcing the players to stay inside the property boundary as well. So for now the Weasleys and Harry had to make do with apples for bludgers, and golf balls as snitches. It wasn't bad, the apples hurt a hell of a lot less, and the golf balls were white and even harder to see than the snitch. 

Ron and Harry went straight for the paddock, not needing to waste the time going apple hunting (the apples became useless after being bashed by the twins repeatedly). There Harry would take turns between trying to score on Ron and catching the golf balls himself. Once they reached the pitch Harry let Ron get in position before he grabbed the quaffle.

~

Meanwhile at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was just starting breakfast whilst the rest of the household was still sleeping when the Potters and Sirius arrived. After knocking first, James entered the kitchen when no one answered immediately. Not overly surprised by their unexpected visit, Mrs. Weasley was about to offer them some breakfast when James put a finger to his lips, a signal to be silent.

"Shhh," he whispered. "We're going to kidnap Harry." He said smiling evilly. Lily shook her red head furiously and indicated the two males.

"Correction-"

"SHHH!" James whispered fiercely. "Be quiet, are you trying to blow our cover?"

"They," she said still indicating James and Sirius, "are trying to kidnap Harry. I am here to make sure they don't go too far with anything." She said sitting down when Mrs. Weasley handed her a cup of coffee.

Mrs. Weasley smiled uneasily. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, but Harry's not here anyway." She said turning back to the stove. "He and Ron woke up an hour ago and are now playing Quidditch in a field a half a mile from here." She saw their surprised faces and added. "Sorry boys but you'll have to wake up earlier if you want to catch Harry. He and Ron don't usually come back for another hour, until they're about to faint from hunger." She added chuckling. "If not for food I doubt they'd ever leave their game."

Lily groaned when she heard this. "Great, another Quidditch crazed male." Lily, much like Hermione, did not enjoy flying. She didn't find it practical; apparating and floo were far easier so why bother with a broom? And after having to go the infirmary after what seemed like every game, to visit with James, Sirius, or Remus, Lily did not appreciate Quidditch as a game either. She didn't understand why, when it was almost inevitable that someone would get injured, people kept playing.

"Great, I can get him without having to cause a scene." James said eagerly rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 

"And you can see him fly then if we sneak up on them." Sirius added mirroring James' gesture without thinking. "He's great, better flier than you were…ever! He made the team as a first year." Sirius said giving Lily a pointed look. "You know playing Quidditch for four years, since he was a little, scrawny, puny, inexperienced eleven year old playing with eighteen year olds. Getting sent to the infirmary unconscious, without any bones in his arms-"

"Stop it!" Lily shouted not wanting to hear anymore about her son's numerous injuries due to a stupid useless game. "I think I'll stay here while you two go Harry hunting, I don't really want to watch as my son falls from thirty feet from shock. No thank you, I'll help Molly with breakfast." With that she dismissed them with a wave.

The men were out the door in a flash, not waiting for her to change her mind and indeed join them. A second later Sirius popped his head back inside the kitchen. "Uhh what direction is the Quidditch pitch again?"

~ 

"Lucky catch, bet you can't get this one." Ron said before throwing a golf ball with all his newly aquired strength on almost straight dive to the earth. After waiting five seconds to give the ball a head start, Harry turned around and immediately started searching. Finding it after quickly assessing the field.

Ron watched in amazement as Harry actually attempted to catch up with the ball. It would be hard enough to spot it with the wind going in the opposite direction as Harry, causing his glasses to shift and parts of his eye to most likely water. But no, Harry not only kept the tiny white blob in sight, but he also seemed to be gaining on it as both spiraled towards the ground at dangerous speeds.

Harry dimly heard Ron shouting something from above him, probably to pull up, but he tuned him out and concentrated on catching the golf ball. He hadn't missed one yet; it wouldn't due to mar his perfect record days before returning to Hogwarts. Harry shifted his weight slightly so he would be on a better angle to the ball, a better angle for crashing into the ground.

Harry was almost at it, just a little bit further; he could almost feel the ball in his grasp. Harry leaned down and flattened himself to his broom and stretched his right arm out.

Ron wasn't sure what had happened. One second Harry was on his Firebolt, the next he was yelling and rolling on the ground. As quickly as his Cleansweep would allow him, he flew towards the ground wondering if his mother would kill him for bringing Harry home dead.

~

__

Fifteen Minutes Ago 

"Where the hell are they?" Sirius yelled to James as they looked about them, finding only trees, loads and loads of endless amounts of trees.

"Forget them, where the heck are we!" James answered angrily. They had been walking for twenty minutes at least, they should have reached Harry by now. Unless of course Sirius had gotten them lost. "Molly did say a half mile, right?" He asked before resigning himself to the fact that Sirius had indeed gotten them lost. 

Sirius nodded absently as he preformed the _point me _charm to try and figure out where they were. Scratching his head in confusion, Sirius tried the spell once more. Yup, they had been going in the wrong direction. "Uhh James, its this way." He said pointing his arm East.

"Are you sure?" James asked hesitatively.

"Positive, follow me." He said back while stepping over a log. "Stupid boy scout myths." He added underneath his breath. Who the hell had made up that nonsense about moss growing on the North side of trees? Well whoever had was an idiot, moss most certainly did NOT grow on the North side of trees. "Damn stupid muggle, idiotic nature boy, lying silly sod-"

"Is that them?" James interrupted ten minutes later when they had finally reached the end of the forest. He was pointing up to the sky where there were two figures, one dark haired and the other red headed, both on brooms. Ron was flying up from the ground with a bag clutched in his arms while Harry sped wildly around the field. Neither gave any indication of having noticed Sirius' and James' sudden appearance.

Crouching behind a shrub, Sirius nodded in answer before pulling the spellbound James down after him. Still not over getting lost, Sirius continued to rant to himself as James gazed fixedly at the sky.

Fifteen minutes later he was still watching in wonder as his son dove at the earth, silently thanking God that Lily had not come for she would have indeed blown their cover when she saw Harry on a broom. Heck James had almost leaped out of the bush where he and Sirius where hiding when he spotted the speed and angle Harry was flying at, not appearing to plan on moving from his course; directly for the earth. 

Sirius had held him back and motioned for him to watch. "Don't worry, you can yell at him later. Remus tells me he does this all the time; you should see him in games when he does the Wonksi Feint, incredible. He fools them every time, or so I'm told." James nodded his head and resigned himself to watching as his son picked up more and more speed. 

Since Sirius didn't seem worried and Ron was still in the air acting as though it was an every day occurrence, James kept his fears to himself. But when Harry actually hit the ground with a loud yell he felt as though his blood had turned to ice. Nothing could have prepared him for that. James closed his eyes, and opened them and still saw his son on the ground not moving.

Damn kidnapping Harry, how could they kidnap him if he was dead? James, with Sirius on his heels, rushed towards where Harry lay. Unfortunately they were at least a hundred yards away; James had never run so fast in his life. Ron reached Harry first.

James was running even as he saw Ron turn Harry over and start shaking him. Then Ron bent his head to listen to Harry's chest. At that moment James stumbled and halted for the barest second at what he saw.

~

Harry couldn't move, literally. The air had been knocked out of his chest when he hit the solid ground, leaving him temporarily immobilized. He had caught the ball and then rolled over slightly, so as not to crush his broom, and exposed his body to the earth. Causing him to bounce a few times before finally settling on his stomach. Well better a sore chest then a broken broom. 

Harry heard Ron yelling that he was coming and to hold on, but he couldn't yell back, yet.

When Harry felt he could breathe, painful as it was, he still kept his eyes closed and forced his chest not to heave up and down as he sucked in oxygen. He had been wanting to get back at Ron for not warning him about _them _earlier, now was the perfect time to play a little trick on him. Harry forced the guilty part of his mind that told him it wouldn't be funny away as Ron's voice became louder as he neared.

Ron landed moments later, throwing his broom aside in a rough landing, and then panting, he groped for Harry. Harry heard Ron cursing him as he shook his shoulder. "You idiot Harry, wake up. Mum's going to finally kill me as she's always threatened and you won't be there to see it." Then he felt Ron's head on his chest, testing to see if he was still breathing. Harry opened his eyes slowly just to make sure of it first.

Then, quietly as possible but just enough so that Ron would hear him, Harry whispered. "You're right, I would like to watch that now that you mention it, let's go." Then when he saw Ron was speechless he added. "Do you think she'll feed us first, I mean you do get a last meal don't you?" 

Ron recovered rapidly for someone who had just thought his best friend was dead. "I suppose she'll give me that at least. How do pancakes sound to you?" He asked leaning back on his knees before jumping up.

"Only if they've got chocolate chips." Harry added with a grin as Ron reached an arm down to help Harry up. "I mean you deserve that even if you did almost kill me."

"What do you me _I _almost killed _you_? I believe it was the other way around. _You _almost killed _me_ when I heard you yell before you stopped moving. Good sound effect though, made it all the more believing." 

"Really? I had yelled originally because I caught the ball, but when I hit the ground I discovered I was quite comfortable there."

"Quite comfortable? Quite comfortable? You gave me a heart attack young man! Don't you ever do anything, and I mean anything, like that again!" They had been so engrossed in their conversation; neither boy had heard Sirius and James approach behind them. 

Harry turned and vaguely noticed James there, but decided he could ignore him for a minute while he greeted Sirius. "It's good to see you too Snuggles," he said as he hugged him briefly. "And don't worry I'm saving that one for when we play Ravenclaw."

Sirius didn't return the smile. "What were you thinking? There I was telling James not to worry an-" He stopped short as Harry hopped onto his broom and sped off. He went about fifty feet before seeming to remember he was approaching a muggle area and jumped off. Harry then began running at a steady pace towards the Burrow. 

The three men stood staring at Harry's retreating form, one shocked, one frustrated, and one extremely uncomfortable. Ron, the uncomfortable one, decided to say something to end the awkward silence that had followed Harry's departure. Looking at the other two, he chose Sirius as his candidate for a conversation, he wasn't sure James would answer him after meeting him yesterday. "It's err.. good to see you Sirius, got your own place yet?" He said silently congratulating himself for asking, knowing that Harry would be wondering about Sirius' living arrangements. (i.e. _harry's_ living arrangements) 

Sirius forced himself to answer Ron's question, moving his eyes away from Harry's receding figure and onto Ron's face. Sighing he began. "Right now I'm bunking in with Moony but I've been looking at some flats in London that are pretty good, closer to Hogwarts at least. I think I'll be all settled in one by Christmas," he said unsubtly. It was quite obvious; to Ron at least, that he meant the winter holidays.

It must have been clear to James as well because he quickly started to scowl and mutter incoherently to himself, kicking up tiny dust clouds in the dirt with his shoe. Not liking the expression on James' face, Ron changed the subject. "Oh that's good. Are you going to go back to being an auror, (his job pre-Azkaban) or do you have enough money from what the ministry gave you as compensation to live off?" Ron asked as the group finally began walking back to the Burrow.

Sirius seemed to be giving the question some serious thought before replying. "Well, I don't know what I'll have time for now that I'm working for Dumbledore. Since he doesn't exactly pay me I'm thinking about going back to work, not necessarily as an auror, any job that will provide a steady income." He said as he began talking more to himself than to Ron. "It will also look less obvious if I have job when I go on mission for Dumbledore, otherwise people will start to become suspicious if I disappear for weeks and come back injured. Yes, an auror would be the perfect cover." He finished warming up to the idea of becoming an auror once more.

"Oh." Ron said wanting to stuff his shoe into his mouth. Sirius becoming an auror would not make Harry happy, he'd rather see James go out and become an auror, especially with the war coming up. Yes that _would _probably please Harry no end. "What about you Mr. Potter?" Ron asked wondering now what exactly the Potters would do now that their mission for Dumbledore was over.

"I was thinking about just staying with the Order, but Albus mentioned something else in one of his letters, but I won't know for sure for a couple of days." James said attempting to have a friendly conversation with Harry's best friend, if he just happened to mention to Harry what a nice, agreeable, great guy he was, well far be for James to stop him. 

Sadly for James nether of the others replied, giving him no chance to warm Ron up to him, and leaving the rest of the walk painfully silent. Sirius was busy contemplating what to do as a career and the youngest wondering when the others would leave.

After Ron dropped his broom in the shed he realized that Harry's Firebolt was still missing. Figuring it couldn't hurt, Ron didn't protest when Sirius and James followed him inside his house. When he spotted Lily inside, Ron knew for sure that Harry was indeed not home. He then went upstairs to take a shower, telling his mother that he'd be back for breakfast later.

"I'm guessing that you two were not successful?" Mr. Weasley said to the two men after Ron had gone up the stairs. He had been informed on what they had been planning on doing and had held off going to work to see what would happen.

James shot him a sour look before plopping down next to his wife and taking a rather large gulp of her coffee. Arthur chuckled softly as he put down the _Daily Prophet. _"Can't say we didn't warn you. Harry's stubborn, and has a knack for getting into or rather in this case _out_ of things." He said smiling in response to the glare James shot him.

Having seen how things had played out, Arthur rose to leave. "Well I'm off to work," he announced before kissing his wife on the cheek. "Do let me know when you decide to drop in again, I'll be sure to wake up in time to watch."

James growled warningly as Mr. Weasley finally left. This was not his day, he didn't need somebody rubbing it in, God knew that he would have Lily and Remus to deal with when he got back to the Hollow.

Not wasting anytime, Sirius plopped down in Arthur's seat before helping himself to what was left of his breakfast. Ignoring the looks Lily was sending his way, Sirius kept on eating while James told about their hunt, interrupting only when James told them that Sirius had gotten them lost.

AN: what do u guys think about having a/the Potter(s) as (a) professor(s) at Hogwarts, Sirius, or Remus? Yes, no?

As for the ships-if I put a pair together that does not mean that they will stay that way for the rest of the story! So nothing is permanent, especially with Harry!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!! 

****

Sorry for updating so late! I moved and everything was so hectic, I truly did not have time to update!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: ok im going to be making this AU, it's still after gof, and ill continue into the 5th yr based on jk's version.

Chapter 5

"Ok Harry, your turn." Mrs. Weasley said as she handed him the jar of floo powder. School started in three days and they had yet to get their supplies. So far only Hermione and Ron had already gone through the fireplace; Harry, Ginny and the twins were all still left. Determined not to get off at the wrong gate this time, Harry grabbed a handful of powder and stepped forward. He shot Mrs. Weasley what he hoped to be a reassuring smile, he could tell that she too had not forgotten the last time he had used floo with them, before throwing the powder into the flames.

"Diagon Alley!" He shouted clearly before stepping in. Feeling the familiar spinning sensation, Harry closed his eyes and tucked his elbows in, hoping for it to be over with soon. Amazingly it was. Harry felt rather than saw himself land in the Leaky Cauldron, though that didn't stop him from stumbling as he got out of the fireplace. 

Harry reached and cleaned his glasses off before taking another step forward; he didn't want to bump into anything or anyone. It's true what they say about losing a sense, the other four all kick up to a super human level. As Harry was momentarily blinded his other senses all turned up a notch, all that is, except his hearing. Why was it so silent? Where was everybody? The bar should be teeming with patrons, all doing some last minute shopping or getting a drink. Ron and Hermione were supposed to be there, waiting for him. Looking up for the first time, Harry was able to see the room clearly.

He barely had time to register Sirius' grinning face before something came flying at him. Instinctively Harry reached for the object and caught it. Bad idea. Not a second later he became aware of an all too familiar and all too unpleasant feeling. It was much quicker than flooing, but far more terrifying to Harry. 

Yes, port keys were one of his least favorite things in life, that along with Voldemort, the Durseleys, Slytherins, and _them_. But now, if Harry guessed correctly, he would only have to be dealing with _them._

All too soon Harry landed. He seemed to be getting better at port keys because he managed to stay on his feet, however awkwardly it was.

__

~

Hermione and Ron were worried. When they had been abducted by two masked men they had been terrified, that terror had changed to anger when they realized who the two men were; James and Sirius. They had hid and bound them, not too tightly behind the bar in the Leaky Cauldron, promising that they would see Harry at school.

__

When Mrs. Weasley had came and rescued them fifteen minutes later they had been relieved… at first. Mrs. Weasley had found them a bit too easily. How did she know where they were, and why weren't there ministry officials swarming the place when Mrs. Weasley sent out an alarm? It had taken Hermione a few seconds to figure out why, and Ron only a couple more. 

"You knew!" Ron said rounding on his mother. "You knew and you helped them!" He yelled accusingly. Mrs. Weasley had just blushed and shook her head.

__

"I did not Ron, I was merely informed of their plan and were to find you two." She said as a way of explanation. "They told me that they would hide whoever came out before Harry there." She added as they exited the pub and entered Diagon Alley. "I couldn't go first just in case they really did do it, who would find me? Fred and George would probably think it was all fun and offer to help them capture Harry, and I didn't want him to feel as though we betrayed him when he did find out."

__

Ron still didn't look satisfied. "Where did they take him?" When she didn't answer immediately he began shouting. "Do you not remember what happened to him last year with a port key? Can you imagine what this is doing to him?" He said attracting the attention of some other witches and wizards.

__

Molly Weasley had had enough. "Do not raise your voice to me young man." She said sternly but quietly, not liking the crowd that was slowly beginning to form around them. "I was not aware that that was how they were transporting him, I was only sent an owl minutes before we left informing me to check behind the bar for whoever came out first." She said as they began to hustle towards Gringotts. "Now, I want you to apologize." 

Ron lowered his head and mumbled an apology though his eyes still blazed. He was so angry as he trailed behind his family down Diagon Alley that he failed to notice when Hermione hung back and fell into step beside him.

~

Sirius cringed when he caught sight of Harry's face. It was not a happy expression. But, Sirius sighed, that was to be expected. Sirius even sympathized with what Harry was going through; after all he had been…disagreeable with James when he had suddenly reappeared. No, that had not been pretty.

__

Flashback

"Moony please make him at least listen to me!" James begged Remus as they followed Sirius into his room. "I can explain everything if he will just let me speak to him for five minutes!" James said getting more and more exasperated with each article of clothing that Sirius put into his duffle bag on the bed.

"Sorry James but I'm not sure if I can forgive you myself." He said and then held up his hand when he saw James open his mouth, most likely to argue. "No, I will eventually forgive you, but it is hard to forget that you didn't trust me enough to let me know that you were alive. I went through hell believing that three of my friends were dead and the other a traitor. I can't even imagine what Sirius went through." Remus finished surprisingly calm.

James had the grace to look shamefaced. "We had no idea that Peter framed Sirius, we thought you two would be raising Harry for us."

"What about when you two returned to England, four years ago!" Remus countered coolly.

"We never had enough time to finish what we started with Pettigrew, what with all the disguises we took on it was hard enough to take enough time off to search for him. He was always just slipping through our fingers. Lily's dealing with the Peter issue as we speak, otherwise she'd be here with us now." James finished and watched angrily as Sirius grabbed his bag and strode out the door, bumping James aside on the way out.

"Don't worry," Remus said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He's just hurt right now, he'll come around sooner or later."

But James didn't want to wait; he needed Sirius to come around now! Irritated, James followed Sirius out of the room and into the living room. He raised his wand as Sirius was about to step into the green flame. Ignoring Remus shouts, James yelled, "stupefy!" And Sirius fell to the ground stunned. 

"Was that really necessary?" Remus asked James as he eyed Sirius' prone form in barely disguised amusement. "I remind you once again that I did say that I would forgive you, eventually." He added quickly when James turned to him, arm raised.

James smiled back. "Yes, yes you did. So I will spare you, for now." He said as he directed Sirius back towards his room. Remus followed warily. He stood back as James contorted Sirius' body into a sitting position before lowering him into a chair. He then put a quick immobilize curse on him followed by a silencing charm. Remus watch on worriedly, fearing the extremes he knew James was willing to in order to get Sirius back.

James seemed oblivious of Remus' presence as he worked over Sirius before finally waking him up with a quick enervate. "Now, Sirius," he said as he got down on his knees while Remus stared in shock. James never knelt down to anyone, ever. "Lily and I did what we did for everyone's, yours, Remus', and Harry's included, safety. When I heard about your imprisonment, I swore I'd find Peter and make him pay. Unfortunately Dumbledore, who we never contacted directly, we were always on the receiving end of the orders, did not agree. He never gave me a chance to explain that you were innocent of Peter's murder. Please, don't repeat that mistake, you've seen what can happen. Give me a chance."

Silence followed. Sirius only gazed at James with a glazed expression; not even attempting to speak once the mute charm had been removed. Though once he gained movement of his body, this was no longer true.

Caught unaware, James could only blink as Sirius came flying at him, fist raised. He acknowledged the first punch to the belly with a grunt, telling himself that he deserved this. The second punch caused his lip to bleed and his face to sting. But, when Sirius managed to smash his nose that did it.

James tackled Sirius. Sirius, being the one starved for twelve year and on the run for the past year, easily went down under the stronger, fitter James. James grabbed his arms with his two hands and forced them to Sirius' side. Though Sirius had been weak, he was still not easy to pin down, especially when he was fighting with such rage.

Panting James stratled Sirius while still keeping his arms in a firm grasp. "I probably deserved that." Sirius nodded his agreement enthusiastically. "But I will not stand there while you beat me to death." Sirius became silent again and stubbornly fixed his eyes on an object over James' shoulder. "Dammit please forgive me Padfoot, I came as soon as I could!" Sirius nodded. Encouraged, James smiled. That was a start a-.

James knew no more as a sudden blackness quickly engulfed him. Sirius pushed James' dead weight off himself with the help of Remus. "About time." He growled as he ignored Remus' offered hand as pulled himself up. "Now what to do with him? Should we age him twelve year? Disguise him as me and throw him into Diagon Alley?" Sirius suggested as he stared as James' body.

Remus sighed in exasperation. He hadn't pulled James off Sirius just to have Sirius start suggesting ways to get rid of James! Remus started to seriously doubt for the first time if the two could ever be friends again. "Well," Sirius continued. "I suppose we could just curse him incurably and in an extremely embarrassing, disfiguring, hideous, disgusting, obvious, way!" He said conversationally.

Remus shook his head reproachfully. Sirius was not to be deterred though, "fine, fine, I'll just tie him up while we discus his punishment over lunch. How about we make Lily disappear, a little of his own medicine eh?" Remus stared at his friend as though he had grown another head when he lifted his wand.

"NO!" Remus shouted lunging for Sirius.

Sirius deftly jumped aside. "Relax, I am only going to tie him up." He flicked his wand and pointed at the still living and physically intact James. "See?" He said as he ushered Remus out of the room, throwing a quick wart-spreading spell over his shoulder.

Once in the kitchen Sirius allowed Remus to get him a drink while he sat down to plan. Remus joined him moments later, a water in one hand, a paper in the other. Sirius absently drank down the water, barely noticing Remus as he schemed. It went on for this for another minute before both men shot out of their chairs together.

"Look!" "I got it!" They shouted in unison. Sirius paused to see what had gotten the normally calm werewolf so excited. "What?" He demanded impatiently, he really did have a brilliant plan.

"This!" Remus said excitedly thrusting the Daily Prophet into Sirius' hands. "You're free! James and Lily caught Peter! Lily and Dumbledore just testified along with some others!" 

Sirius couldn't believe it. Even as he read the words in the Breaking News sheet from the Daily Prophet. He was safe! He didn't have to run or hide anymore! And it was all thanks to- Lily and James.

Great. Just great. That's exactly what he needed, being beholden to James. Wait, he reminded himself. They got me into this in the first place; it was only fair that they got me out of it. Though it did take them awhile, fourteen years to be exact. Now that was not something easily forgotten.

Remus was confused as he watched the many emotions flicker over Sirius' face, rapidly going from stunned to happy, and then to something he couldn't quite identify. "What's wrong Padfoot?" He questioned as Sirius slumped back down almost wearily into his chair. "You're clear, you know, the thing you have been praying for fourteen years!" He reminded his friend helpfully.

"Guess this means I can't trap James in the portrait with my mother now can I?" Sirius grumbled in response.

Remus laughed and shook his head no.

"Not even temporarily?" He asked hopefully.

"Nooooo." Remus stressed out the word clearly hoping to disabuse Sirius of any other notions of retribution. 

"Fine, be an old fart, let's just sit here and be nice and boring." Remus raised his eyebrows at that. Sirius may be a lot of things but boring was certainly not one of them. "Or," Sirius began again persuasively, " we could wake up Jamie boy an see if he's up to some good old Marauder fun!" He said excitedly. It was amazing what being pardoned could do to speed up one's forgiveness. 

Remus let Sirius enjoy his moment of euphoria before bringing him back to earth with one sentence. "You do remember that you're not to leave this house don't you?" He said pointedly, stretching his arms and indicating the room. It had been like this the whole summer. Someone would say something, almost always about one of the missions; and Sirius would always butt in and offer advice, however stupid, as though he were part of the assignment. And every time Sirius would end up angrier than before. It was pitiful almost.

Sirius wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders and shook his head sadly. "Dear dear Remus, your age is _finally getting to you isn't it? Remember, can you do that for me? I'm ffrreeee, I'm frreee-"_

"I know that you idiot!" He shouted interrupting Sirius as he let go and started searching for the duffle bag he had packed earlier. "I was simply going to suggest that you wait until Dumbledore returns with Lily. She might want to see you, and Dumbledore might have a mission for you." Remus offered hoping to entice Sirius to stay with a chance of getting "some action" as he liked to refer to assignments as.

Sirius agreed and the two went off to untie James. 

Twenty minutes later Dumbledore arrived with a paper in his hand, and it wasn't about Sirius' release. He had thrust it at Sirius, drank some tea, and had started to leave before Sirius had asked what he was to do.

"Find out who sent them, why they were there, and who saw them." He answered without even looking over his shoulder. Sirius slumped in disappointment at his first task. It wasn't anything life threatening, hell all the action had already taken place. He was stuck with the leftovers. Dejectedly Sirius threw down the paper in disgust as he stood to leave. How the hell was he suppose to find out who saw Dementors in an all muggle-populated area?

Remus had picked up the paper interested in what Sirius found so repulsive. After reading two sentences he knew something was wrong. "Uh Lily," he began tentatively. "Doesn't your sister live in Little Whinging?"

End Flashback

~

__

Harry was beyond angry, he was furious with the two men standing before him grinning like escapees from Bedlam. Why wouldn't they leave him alone? The fact that Sirius was helping only added to Harry's hurt, he felt somewhat betrayed that Sirius was going along with this as though James had never disappeared. 

It seemed as though they had enough fun just staring at Harry because after another moment they turned towards each other and, mostly likely smiled though Harry wasn't sure and frankly he didn't care, then began moving closer towards Harry. Sirius bent slightly and, waving his wand with a little more flourish than was necessary, untied Harry's invisible bindings. 

If the gesture was meant to reassure Harry they were mistaken. He had never known that he had been tied up, sad but true, the short while that he had been in the chair. James meanwhile had pulled up to chairs to be across from Harry's, one with a white bowl on it. Taking the chair with the bowl James sat down and placed the bowl on his lap. Harry pointedly ignored him.

Turning to face his godfather once he had sat down, Harry spoke for the first time. "You do know that it is illegal to kidnap me, don't you?" Sirius scratched his head and tried to look confused. He turned to James who was mimicking his gestures.

"Uh James…could we…would we be doing something," he dropped his voice down to a whisper and looked around the room cautiously before leaning in to James. "Illegal." He said before bringing his hand to his mouth as though that word had come out of it. James and Sirius apparently thought this was the funniest thing that had ever happened, Harry wasn't so amused. 

While Dumb and Dumber giggled like little schoolgirls Harry examined the chamber for a possible escape route. It wasn't entirely hopeless. There was the usual fireplace and floo network, though not a favorite method of travel for Harry it worked nonetheless. The bedrooms upstairs surely had windows, maybe even a fire escape if he was lucky. In a corner stood two broomsticks, though definitely old, in good condition. All had distinct potential. 

Though Harry doubted that he would be able to escape through the door it was still a possibility if they were unconscious and couldn't follow. Harry also would be harder to track that way. Now what to knock them out with?

Harry scanned the hearth of what he assumed was Godric's Hollow for something heavy. Aha, there was a large black ladle dangling over the fireplace. The kind you saw in pictures books of witches stirring cauldrons with. It would work.

By now James and Sirius had gotten over they're fit of giggles and were watching, unbeknownst to Harry, him as he obviously scanned the room for a way out. "Sorry Harry Godric's Hollow is sealed, the only way to get in or out is through port key or apparation. Since you don't have a port key and don't know how to make one, which takes days by the way, you can't get out that way. You haven't even opened a book yet on apparation, so that's out too. Guess you're stuck with us." James finished happily.

Harry stared fixedly at a point above Sirius' head, mumbling to himself about trying to apparate. "No, no don't want to try that my boy, you'll get splinched for sure, why you don't even have your own wand now do you? How do expect to apparate without a wand?" Sirius said picking up on Harry's mumblings while waving the boy's wand before his face annoyingly.

Harry continued to mutter under his breath about it being better than being here. "Aww, that's not nice now is it Harry? The fun has yet to begun!" Sirius yelled laughing, mostly to himself, over his ever so witty rhyme. 

~

Three hours later James and Sirius broke for lunch, offering for Harry to eat with them. Harry was honored that they were letting him, their kidnapped victim, the privilege of dining in their company. Though that was not the case, far from it infact, Harry decided he did need to eat. Besides, maybe if he proved he was trustworthy enough not to be watched every second they ate they'd leave him alone long enough to escape when they went to sleep. Oh no, Harry hadn't thought about that. Night. What if they expected him to sleep him, and… live here? There was no way in hell that would happen. 

Three hours earlier Harry had remained silent even after James had handed over his bowl to him. And yep, he had guessed correctly, Hermione would be proud; it was a pensive. Harry wasn't shocked that it was a pensive, not even that James had one. But when James had given it to him and willingly suggested that Harry take a look he had been blown away.

A pensive was like a muggle diary, the most private possession one could own, only ten times more private and personal because it was absolute truth, with visuals. Too surprised to speak, Harry had let curiosity take over as he delved in. Harry had watched himself as a toddler, waddling onto a baby broomstick with his "dadda" as his mother came flying out a door at the same time threatening to kill James. 

He witnessed the meetings where Dumbledore and _they _planned their "deaths." Harry then watched the night that had plagued his nightmares the most often from another point of view. He saw _their _grief when they thought they had lost him, their happiness when they accomplished all of Dumbledore's tasks, and finally their despair when they learned of the Sirius situation. (sorry couldn't help meself) 

Harry learned first hand how much they tried to right the wrongs done to their friends, how deeply they cared for those people. He couldn't help but feel guilty when he watched his mother cry over him, berating herself for giving up her baby's life for the good of England. Harry hated himself after viewing that particular scene, he felt like a monster. He, Harry Potter, was a hypocrite. 

He always ran into danger, not caring who he'd hurt if he weren't to come back, almost every year. Harry had blamed _them _for Sirius' imprisonment, and his life at the Durseley's. But if they hadn't made the choice they did, would any of them be alive today? Would any of them want to be alive in a world run by dark wizards?

Harry had shaken his head after being pulled out of the memories; it didn't do to dwell in the past. He couldn't change it so why bother going over what ifs? Even though Harry had melted a bit towards _them_, the fact remained that he was still seriously angry with _them._

AN: plz review 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!

Chapter 6

"As you know Harry, I am your father. So I am technically not kidnapping you." James explained merrily as he flew the remains of his and Sirius' lunch to the sink. The two had spent the short meal reminiscing, while Harry had sat insolently on a couch, refusing to join them. 

Continuing to ignore him, Harry did not respond to James. "You're not exactly making this easy for us you know." He said, showing for the first time some annoyance with Harry. "I am not asking for you to jump into my arms and profess your love for me, though don't let me stop you if you get the urge, I'd just like you to give us a chance." He finished as both he and Sirius rose. 

Sirius went to the corner of the room and brought back with him the two brooms. Harry eyed them with barely veiled distaste. "Too late Harry, you can't pretend to hate Quidditch, James has already seen you. So get off your bum and come play." Harry got up and grabbed one of the brooms before Sirius had time to rethink his offer. If they wanted him fly, he'd fly. And if they were stupid enough to trust with a broom then they deserved whatever they got. 

Angrily he strode to the door, and was only slightly surprised when it opened despite James' earlier warnings. The brightness of the sun gave him a moment's pause, his time in the house had seemed like hours, but instead it was still light out, extremely light. After his eyes had adjusted appropriately, Harry glanced behind him to see if the others had followed. Unfortunately for him, they had.

Though on another note, the self-assured grins had slipped from their faces in replace for what might have passed for a worried expression. Harry felt a small bit of satisfaction at that, they should be worried. He walked a bit farther, examining the area with each step.

If Harry hadn't known better he would have said he was somewhere near Hogwarts, that was the only possible answer. There was nothing, trees, and a lot of green, and _nothing _surrounded this place. He was in the middle of nowhere. Harry could have been in the muggle world for all he knew. Shrugging away the disappointment from not finding anything familiar so as to guide him in his escape, Harry stopped walking.

Remaining mute he mounted the old Moonbeam and flew steadily into the sky. When he was a reasonable distance, above the trees and unable to see Sirius' and James' faces clearly, he started to fool around. Though definitely slowly, the Moonbeam still worked. Harry closed his eyes briefly, savoring the feel of the wind on his face, as he did a few loops and drills. Neither of the two on the ground showed any sign of joining him, so Harry decided to test their trust.

He broke east, flying straight, his intent obvious. After Harry had flown a half a mile or so he began to sense a change in the atmosphere. The weather was still warm, the sun still shinning, and yes unfortunately Sirius and James were both still visible. Deciding to ignore it, Harry continued. The farther he flew the more intense this feeling became, almost like those power surges young wizards experience when doing experimental magic. Realizing he did indeed have a problem but unaware of what do about it at the moment Harry just flew.

Then it came, this feeling of deep pressure, pushing against him and his broom. Harry fought like he would a gust of wind, head down and almost parallel to the broom. The closer he seemed to get to this invisible barrier the more difficult it became to fight it. But fight it he did. Harry flew determinedly, calling out once when he fell back a little. After a particularly tough section, the sensation ceased. Poof, it was gone.

Harry sat back and shook his head in wonderment, what the hell was that? The answer was that it was some sort of restriction barrier was clear, but how had he gotten through it then? Not wasting any more time to ponder his good luck, Harry sped off. He decided to continue in the same general direction, not wanting to be slowed down by any more barriers he might come across. 

James was only momentarily surprised at what his sin had done. He had forgotten how powerful Harry was, and because of his mistake Harry had managed to escape. Not for long. James summoned a broom from within the house, his Quidditch broom kept in a trunk, away from baby Harry. While his Eclipse took it's time getting there, Sirius mounted his broom. 

"Well isn't it good to know he's on our side?" Sirius said in hopes to lighten the mood. What Harry had just was no ordinary feat. He'd be willing to bet James might not be able to cross the barriers. 

"For now. Now start the spells." Aha! So he had been right, James could not fly through like Harry had. Smiling to himself Sirius began to do as instructed. 

"Oh and take that stupid look off your face, I definitely could get through there! I am just _choosing _not to in this case." He said pointedly as he too began the spells to bring down the barriers, while his summoned broom lie at his feet.

"Sure Prongs, anything you say." Sirius answered, still grinning. 

James shook his head and sort of sighed grunted in disgust, Sirius wasn't sure which. It took a full five minutes to bring down the barriers that Lily had so easily put up so many years ago to keep James from getting fined from being seen by muggles, again. 

They lost no time, quickly flying through the air. They could see a small black dot in the distance, rapidly becoming smaller. Both put in an extra burst of speed at the sight. He was farther away then they thought, and he was only becoming harder to see. Deciding this was not the time to point out what a great flyer Harry was, Sirius kept silent.

After thirty minutes of solid flying, Harry finally disappeared. James continued at the same pace even though they had lost sight of their prey. For another ten minutes they flew without a glimpse of him. Dejectedly James slowed. Sirius gratefully followed suit. 

They then apparated to Godric's Hollow, not an easy feat mounted on a broom. Once inside the house James spoke. "You do have to admire his mettle though," he said switching moods like a pregnant Lily. Sirius decided to be grateful for James' happy view on what had just happened, because he knew that Lily was not going to be so. Adding Harry to that mix and he would have had three very pissed off Potters on his hands.

"Guess we really can't put this off any longer can we?" James asked hopefully, glancing warily at the fireplace. Sirius shook his head no, equally displeased about what they had to do next. 

~ ~ ~ 

"I told you so." Lily said simply as James and Sirius appeared back at the Black Manor minus Harry. She had warned them when they had told her of their hair-brained scheme to kidnap Harry, for the second time, but did they listen? No. Lily had refused to participate, knowing it was not going to work, and had told them where she would be when they needed her help.

Lily had instructed Molly months before, right after summer had begun, to put a tracking device on Harry. Dutifully Molly had replaced it every Sunday, so it would not wear off. Unbeknownst to Harry he was being tracked, and could be found within a matter of moments. If not for this reassurance, Lily would never have let him go so unsupervised all summer.

Carefully putting away the last of the plates she had been washing to distract her from worrying about Harry, she went to the cupboard. Lily drew out several long pieces of parchment, all with various scribbles on them. After placing them on the table she weighed them down with table condiments before facing the dubious men.

Remus had arrived shortly after the other two, confirmed that they had indeed "misplaced," according to Sirius, Harry, and had gone to bed. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately, and although the afternoon's activities did seem promising, he needed rest. So opting to sit this adventure out, Remus had tiredly made his way to bed. 

"Now according to this, Harry stopped at a wizard house in Humdry, flowed to Diagon Alley, and then to the Burrow; which is where he has been for the last two and a half minutes. Who would like to explain to me how he got there exactly?"

"Why? You just did a very nice job of it, we'll just be going to the Burrow, thanks for your hel-"

"No Sirius, now James," she said turning towards his husband. "How did you manage to lose him?"

James wasted no times with excuses. "He flew through the Quidditch barriers." He said with far more pride in his voice then embarrassment. 

Sirius apparently thought he needed to put in his two cents worth. "Yea it was great, didn't even think twice about it, did it on an old Moonbeam too!" He said excitedly as he waved his hands about with no semblance at all to a broom or person.

Lily seemed to accept this rather well; at least now that she knew that Harry was safe at the Burrow. Before reading the maps she hadn't spoken to either them since her initial cold greeting. "Maybe you two should give Harry some more time," she added helpfully as she sent the pieces of parchment away with a simple flick of her wand. "Everything else hasn't worked, perhaps taking things gradually may be better."

James and Sirius seemed to think about that for all of two seconds before shaking their heads no. "Wouldn't work, we gave him the whole summer to adjust. Prolonging the inevitable any longer will just make it worse for all of us for a longer period of time." James pointed out reasonably. "You want to join us this time?" 

~

Ron climbed the creaky stairs to his room quickly, taking them two at a time. A minute ago Harry had returned, a broom in hand, and apparently early from wherever James and Sirius had taken him. They had all just returned from Diagon Alley with their supplies, Mrs. Weasley had Harry's in her bags, and was sitting down to lunch when the owls had arrived. Two Hogwarts owls dropped two identically heavy envelopes in front of both Hermione and Ron before taking flight. The third owl was an ugly old black thing, and dropped a brown envelope on the counter; it was addressed to Harry Potter. 

Ron and Hermione hadn't paid any attention to the third letter, so immersed in their own. Hermione ripped through hers first and gave a triumphant shriek. "Yes! I knew it!" She yelled whiling shoving the Prefect's badge in Ron's face. That gave Ron pause. If Hermione had gotten a Prefect badge, and that was no surprise there, then what the hell had he gotten? 

Gingerly Ron finished pealing of the Hogwarts seal. Cautiously he peeked inside. There was something gold and round in there that looked suspiciously like what Hermione was holding in her hand. Ron was shaken from his revere as George grabbed his envelope from him. "Noooo." Fred moaned. "Say it isn't so…"

"Not another one!" George put in gloomily. 

"Oh hush!" Mrs. Weasley said after grabbing the package from George. "Ohh I am so proud of you Ron! Another prefect!" Then she seemed to remember Hermione, "Congratulations Hermione, though I am not surprised in the least." She finished as she handed the envelope back to Ron, who finally had a chance to read it for himself. Though still shocked Ron managed a grin. Him, a prefect, imagine that! 

It was then that Harry had bounded in, disrupting the happy mood. He did not even bother with a hello, he just went straight for the stairs. Mrs. Weasley had then yelled up after he had dissapeared, though he hadn't answered. Mrs. Weasley had begun muttering to herself before shoving Harry's envelope to Ron and ordered him to follow. It wasn't like he would have done anything else, Ron thought as he reached his bedroom door. 

Ron knocked as he opened the door, figuring Harry wouldn't have answered anyway. As Harry wasn't packing his trunks are doing anything drastic, he was simply lying on his bed, Ron didn't panic. He tossed Harry his letter before flopping down on his own bed, in a pose similar to Harry's. Harry caught the letter and opened it wearily, not bothering to sit up. Ron stared at the Chudley Cannon's poster, giving Harry time to read his post.

"Great, I've been summoned to go to court in front of the Ministry of Magic." Harry grumbled before throwing a now crumbled piece of parchment to the floor.

Ron bolted up in surprise, hitting his head on the low ceiling on the way. "WHAT! They can't do that! What's it for!" He yelled before running and picking up the summons to see for himself. 

Harry smiled at his friend's outburst which was so typical for Ron. "Apparently there was a Dementor attack near the Durselys. When they went to check up on me I wasn't there. So now there're calling me in for not being with my legal guardians… what bs. I bet Fudge is behind this!" Harry finished vehemently. 

"Uh…" Ron began after reading the letter. "Didn't your aunt try to poison you?" He asked tentatively. 

"Yes well apparently that isn't grounds for running away." Harry finished with disgust. "So you want to play Quidditch?" Ron looked at him as though he were insane. "Guess not, oh well then I suppose I should show this to your mother then." Ron bobbed his head stupidly in agreement before heading to the door, parchment in hand. He paused only to be sure Harry was following. 

Harry tiredly rose, wondering when it would all end. 

Ron stopped at the landing before the final steps to enter the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was most likely to be. "You first mate." Ron said stepping aside to allow Harry to pass. Harry muttered something beneath his breath before going down. He checked to make sure no one else was there, though he didn't know why he bothered, they'd find out anyway. 

He spotted Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table, drinking tea while reading the newest _Witch Weekly. _He pulled out the chair on her right and sat down while Ron did the same on her other side. He slowly slid the summons to her, watching as she carefully put down her paper and picked up his. Her eyes widened as she read the letter. "They cannot do this! They _can't _do this! Don't you worry Harry I'll speak with Dumbledore and he'll clear this all right up." She finished trying to mask her worry as she patted Harry comfortingly on the head. Mrs. Weasley then rose and immediately set to work on a letter for Dumbledore. 

__

Two Days Later

Harry had been unable to avoid the summons, despite Dumbledore's aid. Though Harry had yet to see the man this summer he had been told he had been kicked off the board and was therefore unable to help Harry that much. Presently Harry was running with Mr. Weasley down the Ministry of Magic's building late for his court date. This however was not any one's fault; the meeting had been moved forward unexpectedly, though Mr. Weasley assured Harry that he need not worry. After a few more minutes of weaving between wizards, they reached a large oak door. Mr. Weasley pulled up to an abrupt stop and wished him luck before shoving him inside. 

It was dark, though the room was better lit farther away from the door, Harry wasn't anxious to get to that side. He walked slowly down the aisle, if he was late he might as well savor the few moments he had before hearing his fate. The long room seemed to take only seconds to cross as Harry approached an area that resembled a muggle courtroom.

As he neared the front of the room he was able to make out a group of older witches and wizards seated together higher up than the seat left for Harry was. Fudge was in the center looking entirely too self-assured and important. Harry didn't recognize any of the faces but their names plaques showed that at least some of them had relatives that attend Hogwarts. Harry read off Bones and Friaw, two names he recognized before coming to the end of the row, where Percy Weasley sat. Percy was sitting by himself while scribbling furiously, doing everything but meeting Harry's eye.

Harry was interrupted from his observations when Fudge's voice commanded him to sit. After doing so his 'trial began.' "Mr. Potter are you aware of the Dementor attack in Little Whinging?" Fudge boomed loudly from his high seat. Harry didn't respond immediately, choosing instead to get something out of this. If Harry was doomed to hell then so be it, but he'd be damned if he didn't take Fudge with him.

After a full minute the silence was broken. "Hmm Hmm Hmm." Harry resisted the urge to stare at the hideous witch who was coughing unceremoniously, clearly trying to catch Harry's attention. It did not work. The little toad tried again before Fudge interrupted her little coughing fit. "Mr. Potter we are waiting…" He finished while waving his wand menacingly.

Harry sighed dramatically before rubbing his eyes, then temples, as though exhausted. "Define aware Sir." He said finally. 

Fudge sputtered, his face became dangerously red and his veins on his neck very pronounced. The ugly dumpy woman at his side mimicked his appearance but had no problem speaking. "How dare you! You insolent brat you are lucky we are giving you a trial at all! Bring in the vertiserum!" She shouted gleefully to the guard at the door. 

Harry didn't bother to turn; he heard the door open and close, then open again moments later. "Is that legal minister, I mean administering a highly dangerous drug to an unwilling fifteen year old?" The minister shook his head jerkily in 'yes' before turning to watch the guard approach with the serum. "Alright just be sure that everyone stays to hear my confession about Voldemort's resurrection, which DID occur in June." He finished loudly so that even the deaf old wizard on the end of the panel could hear.

Smugly Harry put his hands behind his back, reaching behind the chair, and tipped his head back. He opened his mouth widely and said, "I'm ready when you are minister."

As Harry stared at the ceiling a face blocked the view, "I do not believe that will be necessary."

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!I know it's been a while but I am having extreme technical difficulties…I have the next two chapters all typed up but my internet connection isn't always working…so bear with me please. 

Thank you to all my reviewers, and please keep reviewing!

The reason as to WHY exactly Harry's on trial will be revealed in the next chapter. 


End file.
